


Trapped in a Makeshift Bunker With You

by XSuicuneX



Series: Immersiontale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I just waned to write this scene out, Ink is very very hard to romance guys, and I have so many hcs, figure out a few dealios concerning their relationship, needless to saaaaaaay he's not the most romantic person, specially off his vials lolol, thiiiiis was sorta done for a contest sorta done for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSuicuneX/pseuds/XSuicuneX
Summary: In which Re has a terrible day and Ink finally gets to do something without all those pesky emotions holding him back.





	Trapped in a Makeshift Bunker With You

**Author's Note:**

> Ink doesn't belong to me he belongs to Comyet/Myebe
> 
> Background info, Colonel Nathaniel C Scrats was one of Re's commanding officers when she worked in the army and the HII stands for Holographic Immersive Interface, and is pulling a lot of people from our world into the multiverse. Anyway that's it, enjoy the story.

Re sat in the corner where she’d been thrown, curled up, mind rolling over the events that had transpired within a few hour-days, gods it’d been _days._

Scrats back in her life, a civil war in her universe, the HII causing mass corruption in the multiverse…It was a disaster.

And the latest, her former colleague Jaqueline telling her just how _badly_ she’d fucked up. She hadn’t just _failed_ she’d made everything _worse_.

“At least I can’t sink any lower…?” She asked the figure slumped in the opposite corner-Ink.

The guardian didn’t really respond, didn’t even look up, just sat starring at the wall with white blank eyes…

She choked, curled up her knees and buried her head in her arms. The Colonel had taken Ink’s vials, thinking it’d weaken him and take his magic and ability to fight.

It took something from him alright.

Her breath came out ragged, choking on sobs, chest tightening up as a crushing feeling of _helplessness_ engulfed her. Wherever she went, whatever she did, it always, always, _always_ ended up like this, and all she could do was-

Give up…

Crying when shit got bad certainly wasn’t something she was unfamiliar with, but it wasn’t exactly pleasant. At least one saving grace was that her cellmate wasn’t able to comment.

She didn’t hear the shuffling, didn’t see when Ink plopped down next to her sobbing mess, she did, however, notice when his arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her firmly into his side.

It stopped her crying at the very least.

She glanced up at him, confused after his recent apathy, only for her face to be cupped in the palm of his hand, angled to meet his white eyes.

“Ink-what are you..?” She trailed off as his thumb rubbed against her cheek, his other arm pulling her around to press into his chest. He brushed away the remains of her tears, causing her to flush.

“What’s happening right now.” She asked, mostly to herself. Her and the skel had had a few ‘moments’ sure, and he’d been repeatedly calling her cute lately, but she had always chalked it up to him being weird and, anyway, she was just entertainment to him….right?

“No more crying.” He said, surprising her. He hadn’t spoken since Scrats got the jump on him.

She flushed, tried to pull back and wipe her eyes, though he firmly kept hold of her. “S-sorry.” She said. “Just got a little caught up in everthin’-“

“No.” He interrupted. “It’s fine.” He pulled her closer again, hand running phalanges through her hair. “I’ll take care of it.”

Then, before the words registered, he kissed her.

It wasn’t a soft kiss, or a chaste kiss, it was a hard, rough, dominating sort of kiss, the kind that took her breath away-took her by surprise even ~~she didn’t expect a skeleton to have a tongue nor that it’d be so soft.~~ And she couldn’t help but to whimper, lean in and give into it, if only because she was so. Damn. _Desperate_ for  contact. His motivations be damned, she could worry about them later just…let her have this…

After a moment he pulled away, eyes narrowing as he studied her, almost as if confused.

She swallowed, staring steadily back.

“You didn’t run away.” He stated, voice slightly monotone, though it sounded like a question…

“Yes.” She answered because it felt right. “I’m not gonna run from you.” Maybe if it were a stranger, maybe if it was someone she barely knew, but it was _Ink_ and he’d taken her on so many adventures, listened to her casually talk about her fucked up past _without judgement_ and always, always knew how to make her laugh.

He blinked, slowly, as if to process what she said, maybe even what she _hadn’t_ said if he had the ability ~~which was suspect at the moment.~~

Then he cupped her face again, mouth drawn into a thin line. “Don’t ever leave.”

It was stated like an order, but it felt like a plea.

“Okay.” She nodded, before turning to nuzzle into his glove. “I won’t.”

He then pulled her forward and kissed her again, and nevermind their current situation or that feelings were weird with Ink ~~making this whole confession…? Weird as hell~~. She was giving into this moment and only this moment. She needed this.

Maybe he did too.


End file.
